


Lactation

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Once Stiles discovers werewolves are real, all he wants is to be able to birth and nurse one of his own. Things don't go quite to plan.CC Anon Asked: Stiles discovers werewolves are real and decides that he wants, more than anything to have a little puppy of his own. He does his best to try to train his body (pulling on his tits, stealing a breast pump, stuffing larger and larger things up his ass), now all he needs is to find a willing wolf..
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Lactation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 - Day 5: Lactation

Stiles tried to get it to work all on his own, but eventually he gave up and smuggled one of Deaton's books, needing the spell to make it happen. He'd bought pumps and toys and chains and clamps, but even though science said it was possible for men to lactate, he hadn't succeeded. The spell though, it was just what he needed. Not only would it make his body able to lactate, he'd be able to bear children. Or pups. He was practically buzzing with excitement when he felt the spell take hold, despite his body cramping in pain as the magic twisted his insides.

There were several fuzzy hours before Stiles came back to himself. The pain had abated but his chest felt tender, and a slight tug on his nipple gave off a thin stream of milk. He nearly cried from how happy he was. The spell definitely worked, even if he still had all of the bits a boy expected to have. He reached down the back of his pants, tested his hole, and nearly yelped at the dry stretch. So...no magical self lubing ass apparently, but that was alright, the internet was usually wrong about things. His nipples were both leaking now and he figured he'd have more than enough natural moisture to entice one of the weres. It was a full moon so it was the best time to test his theory, see if he could get pupped in the process.

He slipped through the woods behind his house, finding a good clearing bathed in moonlight and setting down a blanket. He folded his clothes and left them off to the side, then got down to real business. He kept as quiet as he could, not ready yet for any of the pack to get to him, but it was hard. His nipples were so sensitive as he rolled them between his fingers, tugged and pinched at them until his hand was sopping with his own milk. Then he reached behind himself and started reading his hole, using his own milk to wet himself, getting ready. He'd drag his hand back up as needed to rewet it, allowing his moans to get louder when he thought he could take one of their cocks.

A crack of a branch preceded a wolf into the clearing. Even with the brightness of the moon, Stiles couldn't tell which of the pack it was, but it didn't matter. He could see furry balls and a cock starting to poke from a sheath. More milk trickled down his chest and he held still when the wolf came and sniffed it, rough tongue laving over them and making them leak faster. When the wolf moved around behind him, he was quick to fall forward, ass raised in the air in presentation. The wolf growled before mounting him, claws sliding and scraping over his skin, hard canine cock jabbing painfully at his balls and perineum before it found it's target and slid into his hole.

"Oh fuck, hang on." Stiles wasn't quite prepared for such a hard fucking, wincing as the wolf began to piston it's hips. "Seriously, owe, fuck. Wait, I know y'all don't go full animal. Fuck!"

The wolf didn't stop or slow, instead it growled when he tried to lift himself up, jaws clamping in warning on the back of his neck. Stiles' heart began to race because he knew the pack was still there even in wolf form - the just looked like animals. But the wolf on his back wasn't behaving like a shifter at all, it was behaving like a real wolf. Which meant...

Stiles tilted his head when there was a rustling from the trees and a deeper growl from the animal on his back. One by one, the recognizable members of his pack stepped out, most of them in beta shift, only a couple having full-shifted for their run. When he counted them all he knew he was pinned beneath a real animal. The thought should've terrified him, instead he found himself moaning, back arching even harder, letting the wolf's dick angle just right to batter his prostate. The spell wouldn't differentiate, he remembered what it said, what was meant to be a warning. This mating was going to take and he was going to grow heavy with a litter of real wolves, was going to nurse them and raise them like they were real children. And the pack would know he'd done this to himself. They watched on, a loose circle around him and his wolf mate, watched him take a real animal cock, watched him moan and writhe and beg for more. Beg for his wolf lover's knot. Beg to be filled up and bred like a bitch in heat. 

He could see it on their faces, how they were going to accept this new side of him, how he'd forever be a breeding bitch in their eyes. He was being stuffed full of his very first litter right now, could feel the wolf's knot catch and lock him in, the hot spurts of that watery animal cum flooding his insides. This would be his first litter, but it wouldn't be his last. When the wolf finally released him, knot deflating after he was sure the seed took, the others moved in. Stiles let his mind go fuzzy as they played with his loose hole, nipped and bit and sucked on his leaking nipples, whispered praise at what a good little doggy bitch he was going to be, how excited they were to see him swell with puppies, how they couldn't wait to see who or what could knock him up next. At some point his cock, dribbles out his own release, and he merely nods when one of the pack suggests that he should be caged, that good bitches don't need to play with their cocks, just need their tits and cunts played with. He could picture his new life stretching out before him, and he couldn't be happier, especially with his pack latched onto his chest, something he knew was going to be a near constant from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
